OreGairu Wiki:Requests for administrator attention
This page is obsolete, and is no longer in use. Please use Forum:Contact an Administrator instead. Archive 16 October 2018 I suggest to fill "From the community" section on page (like it's done here), and then delete Oregairu Wiki:Community Portal, as these two pages duplicate each other.--Frostvalor (talk) 19:00, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :I will let Dyson14444 decide on this - Naikiw (talk) 00:53, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::So my suggestion would be to keep the Community Portal in some way, maybe add most of it to OreGairu Wiki:Community guidelines or the OreGairu Wiki:About page (also maybe combine the two of those as well). And shift the "To Do" section to the section. Now that the wiki is a little more structured i feel like i should redo the "To Do" section anyway. I'll have time next week if this seems like a good idea. --Dyson14444 (talk) 02:54, October 18, 2018 (UTC) 25 October 2018 I suggest following changes to MediaWiki:Community-corner: #Change "contact admin" to "leave request here" pointing to this page #Change link to "OreGairu Wiki:Community Portal" to "Special:Community" Also I suggest to add to MediaWiki:Wikia.css following code: /* Thumbnails */ .tleft { margin: 0 10px 0 0 !important; outline: none !important; } .tright { margin: 0 0 0 10px !important; outline: none !important; } .article-thumb { padding: 3px 5px 0 3px; } This code will remove empty line under each embedded image. --Frostvalor (talk) 13:21, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :Done - Naikiw (talk) 16:06, October 25, 2018 (UTC) 27 October 2018 I suggest to remove category "General Discussion" from the Discussions because it duplicates default and non-removable "General" category. Please reclassify all "General Discussions" posts to "General", and then delete "General Discussions" category. Also I suggest to delete "Fun and Games" category as well.--Frostvalor (talk) 11:41, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :I deleted both categories and moved the posts to the "General" category. - Naikiw (talk) 17:27, October 29, 2018 (UTC) 30 October 2018 I suggest to replace MediaWiki:Licenses contents with this to remove unused entries and fix CC-BY-SA-3.0 option.--Frostvalor (talk) 11:36, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :I updated the CC-BY-SA-3.0. But i see no reason to remove the other categories.--Dyson14444 (talk) 02:27, November 2, 2018 (UTC) 4 November 2018 Please clean Category:Candidates for deletion, and also add link to this for attention page to wiki top navigation menu.--Frostvalor (talk) 15:41, November 4, 2018 (UTC) 16 November 2018 Please add this code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css (it centers text in infobox fields in case they are located in the group with horizonal layout): .pi-europa .pi-horizontal-group-item.pi-data-value { text-align: center; } :Done. - Naikiw (talk) 15:17, November 19, 2018 (UTC) 2 January 2019 Please clean up Category:Candidates for deletion.--Frostvalor (talk) 11:11, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :Done. - Naikiw (talk) 09:45, January 5, 2019 (UTC) 19 February 2019 Community Suggestion Page This page is useful for those that know how to use it. I am wondering if we should add a new page with some sort of talk/chat box for people to suggest changes. It would be easier for people who dont edit on wiki's. : I think that we should restore Forum:Index for that (see my my message on your message wall)--Frostvalor (talk) 15:25, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Voice Actor Credits list I am considering removing the credits list from the seiyuu pages. they havent been updated in years and with the MAL links now up i see little reason to have them. :I agree.--Frostvalor (talk) 15:25, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Thoughts?